The Molecular Virology Core (Core B) will provide Projects 1 and 2 with services to quantify infectivity, HIV nucleic acid species (especially integrated HIV DNA), and inducible p24 expression using flow cytometry. These highly sensitive, validated assays will also be adapted to SIVmac239 for application to the studies in the rhesus macaque model. Core B will thus provide the means to quantitatively assess the interventions to deplete the latent cell reservoir in the in vitro primary human CD4 lymphocyte model (Project 2), in cells from HAART-suppressed subjects treated ex vivo (Project 2), and from cells and tissues generated in the SIVmac/rhesus macaque model (Project 1).